


Blue

by Akaruii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blind Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: Blue was the first thing you saw... Well, maybe not the absolute first thing, but close enough.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize beforehand if any of the medical information is wrong. I have tried to do a bit of research before writing this, but it's hard to understand a lot of things sometimes. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong about anything. Enjoy~! <3

“Good morning, Tetsuya,” you greeted the blunette as he opened the door to your room. You turned to face in the direction of his voice as he returned your greeting.

“Good morning,” he said. You smiled softly as you listened to his footsteps get louder as he approached you. You heard a pause in his steps and the movement of a chair as he pulled it back.

“Tetsuya, did you come to visit me again? You realize that this is very sweet of you?” you inquired as you played with your fingers to keep yourself entertained. You silently waited for him to say something.

“I don’t mind. Each visit is worthwhile,” Kuroko said and you could tell that he was sincere by the tone of his voice. You loved listening to the blunette’s voice. It had a warm feeling accompanying it and was very easy on the ears.

“Hey, Tetsuya, won’t you tell me stories of your basketball games?” you requested happily, a wide smile on your face as you leaned in his direction. You let out a soft giggle as he said yes. You positioned yourself to be comfortable on your bed as you remained quiet in order to hear his story.

“We had a practice match again today,” he began. After a while, you frowned when you didn’t hear him say anything else.

“Tetsuya? Are you still here?” You yelped out when you felt his hand on yours, placing something cold in your hand to hold. You quickly yanked your hand back, new to the foreign sensation, but Kuroko gently guided your hands to the cylinder-shaped item once more. “Tetsuya?”

“Vanilla milkshake,” he answered simply, allowing the tension to escape your body.

“This is a vanilla milkshake? The one that you liked drinking so much at Maji Burger?” you asked curiously as you wrapped your hand around it to see what it felt like. You smiled joyfully as felt around for the straw to bring up to your mouth. You sipped the drink slowly, wanting to savor the taste fully. “It has a wonderful taste! Thanks so much for buying me one.”

“I’m glad you like it. I wanted to give it to you before it began warming up whilst I talk,” Kuroko explained.

“Oh, that’s right. You were telling a story,” you said aloud, turning your attention all onto the basketball player. “Did you win today’s practice match?”

“Yea, we did. Riko-san’s directions were a lot of help too,” Kuroko said happily. He continued on about the match as you listened on intently. “Kagami-kun tried running away earlier too when Nigou got close to him.” You smiled as you leaned back onto your pillow, your face pointing up at the ceiling and indicating that you were deep in thought. “What’s wrong?” You quickly turned to face his direction.

“It’s nothing. I’m just thinking. Sorry, that must’ve been rude of me to think about something else whilst you’re telling your story,” you apologized as you motioned for him to continue with his story.

“What were you thinking about?” Kuroko asked as he ignored your signals for him to resume telling his story. The question threw you off guard, causing you to have to think in order to actually answer him.

“Well, I was thinking about how happy you sounded whenever you’re talking about basketball or your teammates. You must really love basketball,” you said as you clapped your hands together softly and rested them on your blanket-covered lap. You felt a soft breeze pass by in the room from the window, making your hair flutter in the wind for a bit. There was an unsettling silence for a bit as the clock ticked slowly, reminding the two of you that time hasn’t stopped yet.

“Visiting hours are almost up. I should get going. Is that okay with you?” Kuroko asked suddenly. You just nodded quietly as you listened to him stand up and gather up his belongings before heading to the entrance of your room. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.” The door closed softly as your grip on the milkshake’s container tightened.

“Actually, I wanted you to feel that way when you talk to me,” you murmured softly to yourself with a sad smile as you turned to face the window, the breeze flowing into the room.  


“Good afternoon,” you heard Kuroko say as he opened the door to your room. You put on your best smile to greet him as you anxiously sat in your bed. “You seem more excited than usual.” You smiled widely as you held up a plastic bag.

“One of the nurses gave me this earlier today and I want to try it out,” you said as you handed the bag to the blunette. “Tetsuya, if you don’t mind, would you help me?” Kuroko took the bag and opened it, creating the rustling sounds of plastic as he did.

“Makeup?” he questioned. “I’m not good with makeup. I’m a guy.” Your excited smile quickly turned into a sad frown as you twiddled with your fingers.

“So that means no?” you mumbled softly. “Tetsuya…” you begged with a small pout. “You know I can’t put any makeup on by myself,” you said, knowing that he’d most likely give in sooner or later. “Only this once?”

“Only once,” he caved in. You heard soft rustling sounds as Kuroko dug out a few of the things. You smiled happily as he attempted to apply a few of the things onto your face. You heard him sigh in frustration as he tried to apply the lipstick; well, you assumed it was lipstick since it was touching your lips. “I think we’re done.”

“How do I look?” you queried, facing Kuroko with an impatient smile. There was a long silence before he decided to answer. The silence was all you needed as an answer, but decided to wait for him to say it himself.

“…You look beautiful,” Kuroko said, his voice a bit hesitant.

“Really?” you chirped. “Thank you, Tetsuya. Man, I wish I could see what I look like right now. I must look like an angel.” You heard the door open as the voice of a nurse called out to the two of you.

“Excuse me, sir, but visiting hours are over. It’s time for you to go home,” she said as she pushed a cart in. You smiled as you waved him goodbye.

“You’ll come visit tomorrow?” you asked as Kuroko cleaned up a bit and handed you a bag.

“Yeah, I’ll come tomorrow,” he said as you placed the bag on your lap. “Goodbye.”

“Bye,” you replied as you listened to his footsteps head to the door. The door creaked open and the closed, indicating the boy had just left.

“He’s a very good friend…Um…” the nurse trailed off suddenly. You let out a sigh as you placed a hand on your cheek, your fingertips brushing over the makeup Kuroko had put on you. You could feel his clumsy attempts on your skin.

“I look like an insane person, don’t I?” you announced, a giggle escaping your lips as you thought back to the earlier moments. “I asked him to put some makeup on me.”

“I’ll help you wash it off,” she offered. However, you shook your head, motioning for her to stop what she was doing.

“I want to keep it on a bit longer. After all, this is the first and most likely the last time he would do this for me,” you explained as you traced your lips with a finger. “The lipstick is all over the place.”  


“It seems I have fallen for someone,” Kuroko said as he sat idly on your side. Your smile quickly pressed into a thin line as you faced him. He called out your name, causing you to snap out of your trance. “Is it that surprising?”

“Huh? Oh, not really,” you said. There was silence between the two of you before you continued. “Actually, it was a bit surprising, but congratulations all the same,” you continued, forcing a smile on your face as you held your hand out to him as if telling him to place his hand on your palm. Once you felt his hand, you placed your other one over his, feeling his warmth seep into your cold skin. “I’m sure she’s a lovely girl. Bring her by next time. I’d love to meet her,” you lied.

The truth was that you didn’t want to meet her, that girl who stole Kuroko from you. You were jealous of that girl. She could go on dates with him and share sweet moments with him. She could take him out shopping and she’d be able to doll herself up for those dates. That girl could dance to music with him and could prepare handmade gifts for him. She could bake a cake for his birthday and would be able to surprise him afterwards. She would able to wait up late at night for messages from him and would be worried about how she looked.

_However, the thing that made your soul burn the most was that she’d be able to stare into his eyes lovingly._

“I would if I could,” Kuroko stated, his voice laced with the usual monotone feeling. “But if you could see her, you would be able to see how beautiful she was.” That made you momentarily frown, but you forced on a smile anyway. Kuroko was the only thing you had left. You couldn’t afford to lose him over some petty jealousy.

“I’m sure she is,” you agreed. You could feel his eyes on you. To be honest, you felt giddy that all his attention was on you instead of that girl and now that you thought about it, you had something she did not. You had those precious times with Kuroko that no one could replace. Sure, it wasn’t romantic like you wanted, but at least it was something you could never be rid of. That was more than enough to keep you alive.

“You sound a bit sad today,” Kuroko observed. “Is something the matter?” You could feel his hand on yours now, squeezing it lightly to show his concern.

You merely flashed him a smile before saying, “It’s nothing. I was just thinking about how I won’t ever be able to see the girl you like.” You felt your heart race as his hand tightened its hold on yours.

“You will be able to see one day,” Kuroko encouraged.

“If you say so,” you murmured softly, hoping for that miracle to come true. The clock slowly ticked, notifying the two of you of every second that passed and soon minutes had passed before either of you decided to break the golden silence.

“I’m sorry, but I have to leave early today to start on my homework,” Kuroko said as he stood up, his hand leaving yours. You sat patiently, feeling his hand leave yours until his fingertips barely brushed against your skin. Soon, you could no longer feel anything except for the lingering warmth of his hand and the cloth under your palm. “See you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, Tet…Kuroko,” you corrected. The sudden change caused him to stop right before the door and turn to face you. You heard him call out your name softly, his tone suggesting his worry. “Kuroko, you’re not going to get back home early at this rate.” You could tell he was hesitating because of the lack of footsteps echoing in the room. It took a while before he decided to leave, but you knew he had several questions to ask you. “I never knew that loving someone could hurt so much…”  


“Kuroko, I’m going to have eye transplant surgery. I’ll finally be able to see,” you squealed happily with a wide grin as Kuroko’s hand found its way to yours, holding yours tightly.

“That’s great. I’m glad you’re going to be able to see. You’ll love being able to see,” Kuroko said, a smile finding its way to his features. You lifted a hand and found yourself cupping his cheek.

“I’ll finally be able to see what you look like,” you murmured softly, letting out a sigh of contentment. You felt his hand moving over yours, pressing your hand onto his skin.

“And you’ll finally be able to meet my beloved,” he said as his fingers wrapped around yours and held it tightly. However, you weren’t as happy now, hearing him say that. You let out another sigh, a frown becoming apparent on your skin. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just… just scared,” you said, hesitating in your words. You knew that he knew you were lying. If anything, you should’ve been ecstatic about being able to see. “You don’t believe me?”

“No, I believe you,” Kuroko stated as your hand slipped out of his, a frown now appearing on his face as you pulled away. “You should get some rest before the big day,” he continued as he stood up, creating a soft thud as he pushed his chair back. You felt a pair of arms wrap around you, pulling you into his chest. “I hope everything goes well.”

“Me too,” you murmured. “I’m sure everything will be okay.”  


You blinked, your eyes adjusting to the newfound brightness as they opened. You made out the lines in the ceiling tiles as you stared at it intensely. You recognized it to be a blank color. Your fingers twitched slightly, fingertips brushing against someone’s hand. You slowly turned to your left, seeing an unfamiliar face. Well, all faces were unfamiliar, but you recognized the warmth around your hard.

“Good morning. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya,” he said with a soft smile, his hand gripping yours tight. You moved your other hand to touch his cheek, your fingertips tracing his features. “It tickles.”

“You are Kuroko? Your hair and eyes are a very pretty color,” you complimented, a smile now gracing your lips as you stared deep into his eyes.

“Thank you. They are a light shade of blue,” he stated, letting you cup his cheek in the palm of your hand as you took in his appearance. Without a second thought, you immediately looked around the room, unknown colors pooling into your vision as you locked your gaze onto the window. The sky was a darker shade of blue, but was just as beautiful with the whirlpool of other shades that you’ve never seen. It was enchanting; it’s bewitching,  _polychromatic, **variegated**_.

It was impossible to find the right word to describe the world around you.

“Kuroko, will you show me what your world looks like when I get discharged?” you inquired, your voice in a soft whisper. You turned to face Kuroko, staring into his pools of sparkling azure.

“I will,” he promised.  


“Thank you for taking me out so late at night,” you thanked the blunette as you trotted along beside him. “The city is so beautiful at night. It’s no wonder you like it so much.” You quickly walked ahead of him, admiring the city night lights as the shone brilliantly in several shades. Kuroko smiled softly as he watched you twirl around joyously. “Is it weird that I wanted to go out during the night instead of the daytime?” He shook his head.

“The night highlights your beauty just as beautifully as the daytime,” Kuroko stated without any hesitation. Your eyes widened at his words as a soft blush crept onto your face. You smiled softly at the giddy feeling in your chest as you reached up to cup your cheek.

“My, how straightforward of you, Kuroko,” you said, a sinking feeling engulfing your heart as you remembered how happy Kuroko was when he talked about his beloved. Your smile quickly turned into a sad one as you tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear.

“Tetsuya.” You looked at the phantom man, a puzzled look in your eyes. “Call me Tetsuya, like you used to,” he insisted.

“That wouldn’t be fair to that girl you like,” you quavered, looking away from his sapphire eyes for you couldn’t bear to lie to him whilst facing him directly. You flinched when you felt his hand slip into yours, his fingers fitting perfectly within the spaces between your fingers. You whipped your head to face him once more, wanting to ask him what he was doing.

The blunette merely placed a finger on his lips as he began leading you to a nearby closed store and stopped in front of the window. Kuroko positioned you to face the glass window, a hand on either shoulder as he held you in place. A faint smile graced his lips as he glanced over your shoulder, watching your movements carefully from your reflection. You stared at your reflection intently, wondering what he was trying to prove. You examined the reflection, noticing that a faint shadow was casted on his and your face from the lights behind you, highlighting the faint outline of your bodies.

“What are you trying to do?” you inquired, finally mustering up the courage to ask him.

“I’m showing you that beautiful girl that I love,” Kuroko said, his breath tickling the nape of your neck. Your eyes widened and you turned around, facing Kuroko as you tried to calm your emotions. “I love you and no one else.” His words made you smile as his arms circled around your waist and pulled you into his chest.

“I love you too, Tetsuya,” you murmured, letting out a sigh of content as Kuroko leaned in, capturing your lips and enchanting you once more. You slowly closed your eyes, the last thing you saw being a single color.

_Blue._

_It represented your love perfectly; sincere and ethereal._

 


End file.
